


Summer Plans

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Brotp, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: when ur friend is home from college and he wants to chillTaemin drops his phone and hovers his hand over the mic so he doesn’t blow out Jonghyun’s ear when he shouts to his parents watching tv two rooms over. “Can a friend come over and maybe spend the night next week?” he yells. There’s a pause, and then–“If you don’t bother us, yeah,” his mom yells back.tumblr





	Summer Plans

“Get- _-up_ \--the fucking--mountain, you fuck,” Taemin mutters to the tv, thumb aggressively tapping the jump button as the character jumps around the rocks like an asshole. He knows she can do this. He’s done it plenty of times before. “God, just--okay.” He breathes a sigh of relief when she finally lands higher up. Now there’s plenty of ledges and rocks to hop up the mountain with. This definitely beats going the long way around.

He’s shuffling down the mountain and figuring out which way his next quest marker is when the chat tab of his laptop blinks at him. He glances at it, then does a doubletake and pauses the game with a little grin. Oh.

**jongie90:**  hey hey!! i’m on break from school!! how are u??

**nuttaem:**  ! hi my dude i’m good

**nuttaem** : just lying on the floor playing videogames the usual

**nuttaem:**  how were your finals

Jonghyun doesn’t reply immediaely, but that’s okay with Taemin. He’s a little busy at the moment anyway. He’s just happy to talk to him again after so long; he doesn’t have a lot of people from high school that he’s still kind of friendly with but Jonghyun is one of them and it’s always nice to chat with him every few months when he’s not studying. They even hang out in person sometimes when Jonghyun visits his family.

He unpauses the game and runs for a little bit, takes down a few wandering machines, sells some shit to a merchant by a campfire. When he glances at his laptop next, he cocks a brow at what Jonghyun has sent him.

**jongie90:** good

**jongie90:**  i forgot some stuff about late 30’s jazz in music history but u know it’s whatever

**jongie90:** good

**jongie90:** good

**jongie90:** good

**jongie90:** hkfjh no omg

**jongie90:** can i just call u?? i’m in a panera and the wifi here is bad :/

**nuttaem:**  lmfao sure

Taemin grins to himself as he pulls his phone out of his butt pocket. The poor flustered bub. It’s not long before it starts vibrating with Jonghyun’s call. He answers it and awkwrdly traps it between his ear and shoulder so he an keep playing while he talks.

“Hey,” he hums.

“Hi, Taem,” Jonghyun hums back. Taemin can hear the sheepish little grin in his voice and laughs softly. “So how have you been?” Jonghyun asks. Taemin shrugs as he makes a little thinking noise.

“The same, mostly,” he says. “Anxious and unemployed and crushed under capitalism. I’m getting into bike riding again, though, so I go to the library sometimes and feel less shitty about driving up the electricity bill of the house.” He shrugs again. His irrational anxieties are garbage but he’s dealing with them. Jonghyun hums sympathetically. Taemin is sure that if he were he he would have papped his shoulder too.

“That’s good,” he says, and Taemin feels like he really meant that. “I’m glad you’re doing okay.”

“Thanks,” Taemin says. He’s glad that Jonghyun is glad. There’s a little silence then in which Taemin dodge rolls off of a fucking cliff by accident and almost dies on the landing. While he’s wincing and using up a health potion Jonghyun speaks again.

“So, hey, I was wondering,” he hums. “Wanna hang out sometime next week when I’m home?” he asks. “We can have a movie sleepover or something.”

“Hey, yeah,” Taemin grins. That sounds great. “Hold on, real quick--” He drops his phone and hovers his hand over the mic so he doesn’t blow out Jonghyun’s ear when he shouts to his parents watching tv two rooms over. “Can a friend come over and maybe spend the night next week?” he yells. There’s a pause, and then--

“If you don’t bother us, yeah,” his mom yells back. Taemin hisses in victory. Nice. He picks his phone up again and scrunches it to his ear.

“Yeah, you can come over whenever,” he tells Jonghyun. “Just, you know, text me first.”

“Neato,” Jonghyun says. Taemin smiles quietly to himself. He really likes Jonghyun’s voice on the phone. It’s light and peppy like he remembers, but somehow still soft and gentle.

“You sound cuter than usual,” he says. He doesn’t know if it’s the phone or if Jonghyun has finally gotten around to embracing his soft gay side like he always said he would once he felt comfortable enough doing. Either way, he likes it, and he likes the little giggle that comes out of Jonghyun’s voice.

“Thanks?” he says. “I feel cuter than usual.” Taemin can just imagine him doing his happy little wiggle. Nice. That’s good. “Hey, so, also,” Jonghyun says. “I can make us fancy fruity cocktails if you want? If you drink, I mean,” he adds quickly. “I can just make us some smoothies if you don’t.”

“Uh,” Taemin says. He rubs his nose a little sheepishly. “I’m not old enough to drink yet, actually,” he says.

“I--really?” Jonghyun asks. “Wasn't your twenty-first birthday last week? June something?”

“ _July_  something,” Taemin grins. He chuckles when Jonghyun hisses a soft curse. “Hold on, though, wait,” he says. He pauses the game this time, drops his phone and covers the mic again. “Hey,” he calls through the house. “Can my friend make me a cocktail when he comes over?” he asks. He hears Jonghyun laughing through the phone but isn’t ashamed. It can’t hurt to ask. The pause for this question is longer than the last one.

“If he brings his own alcohol, yeah,” his dad finally replies. Taemin snorts. Yeah, that’s about what he expected the answer to be.

“They say you gotta bring your own alcohol,” he grins into the phone when he picks it up again. Jonghyun snorts too, more breathy chuckles coming from his line.

“I mean, sure,” he says. “I’ll bring something light since it’ll be your first time. What do you like, like, oranges? Blueberries? I have some really nice vanilla vodka.”

“Uh, strawberries?” Taemin says. “I always wanted to try a strawberry daiquiri.” Honestly, there’s been nothing really stopping him from trying out some drinks on his own other than that he’s just never been that curious as to what alcohol does to him. His bro has offered more than once to grab him some tequila or wine from the store but he was never too interested. He’s not that interested in getting drunk with Jonghyun either; he just thinks it’ll be fun to have fruity drinks with a friend. He wouldn’t even object to a virgin daiquiri.

“Strawberry daiquiri,” Jonghyun hums slowly. He draws the word out almost like he’s scribbling out a note to remind himself later. “And movies. All righty then,” he says next. “It’s a date,” he announces happily. Taemin grins back, wiggling to get comfy on his pillow on the floor.

“I’m looking forward to it already,” he says.

**Author's Note:**

> #they keep talking about just Stuff while taem plays  
> #and at one point jongs like hey uh when i said its a Date i didn't mean that in like a Romantic Boyfriend way or anything  
> #so i hope u werent getting ur hopes up of dating his hot babe and taem giggles like lmao its okay i didn't and jongs like okay good lmao  
> #and then he's also like also tho i mean like if u Did wanna make out on ur couch at 2am tho i wouldn't object to that either  
> #and taem giggles more like well see  
> #they make out on the couch at 2am and they taste like strawberry smoothies and strawberry daiquiris bc taem had 1.5 nd then his head hurt  
> #jong gave him some crackers and made him a smoothis instead and taem Groaned on him for a lil bit before he felt better  
> #taems parents laughed at him while jong papped him gently nd giggled  
> #also taems not out to the fam tho so they're Quiet Soft giggly makeouts that are fun and gentle and feel like clouds  
> #taem rly rly Rly likes kissieing jonghyun


End file.
